Blood: Hunt for the kingdom
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: Read, Blood: Rebirth, before this book. After the fight with Rin and his sister, Saya and the others now must search for the kingdom of their people. However, with a former enemy also searching for it, will they be able to get there in time, or lose in the end.
1. Chapter 1: A queen's return

Four-teen years have now past since Rin and Shana visited for the first time with their two sons, Danual and Josh. However, the good times they have been having are about to come to an end.

"It has been a while, my queen," said a hooded man as he stood before a tank of glowing blue water in some kind of lab. Meanwhile, at Saya's old school, it was Parents' Day.

"Come on Dena, run," said Saya as her daughter ran against her cousin Danual in gym class.

"I'm going to beat you, Danual," said Dena who looked like Saya.

"Sorry Dena, I still have some strength from holding back," said Danual as he passed her and crossed the finish line.

"Way to go, Danual," said Josh as he high fived his son.

"You'll get him next time, Dena," said Shairn, her fraternal twin sister. Even though Dena looked like their mom, Shairn had long brown hair and green eyes.

"It's good to be able to spend some time with our kids," said Saya.

"You got that right," said Rin.

"Will you two stop talking like that before you jinx us?" asked Kai. Lulu then came running up.

"I think they already have," said Lulu as she pointed up at the sky. As the group looked at the sky, they grew worried expressions when they noticed something flying at them.

"That's Nathan Mahler," said Kai as he noticed the blue skinned chevalier.

"But I killed him," said Saya who was angered by this. Nathan then landed a few yards from them.

"It's been a while, Saya," said Nathan as he stayed in his chiropteran form, which had an evil smile.

"Why are you here, Nathan, and how are you even alive?" asked Saya as she and the others stood ready to fight if needed.

"I'm alive because I was never Diva's chevalier, but your mother's," said Nathan.

"You're my mom's Chevalier?" asked Saya with a surprised expression.

"That is correct, and as for why I'm here, we have something to tell you," said Nathan as he moved his right wing to reveal a cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" asked Kanade.

"I did not expect you to remember me," said the figure in a female voice as she removed her hood to reveal that she was Diva.

"Mom?" asked both Kanade and Hibiki as they looked at her with stunned expressions.


	2. Chapter 2: Diva's challenge

"How are you alive, I watched you turn to stone," said Saya who was more angered that Diva was alive than Nathan .

"Nathan found me and used a secret lab of Sink Flesh's that he and I only knew of to bring me back by pumping my own blood into me," said Diva with a smile.

"Well this time I'm going to make you stay dead!" said Saya as her right arm transformed. Saya then ran at Diva with full speed.

"Nice try," said Diva as her arm transformed, stopping Saya's.

"How do you know how to use that power?" asked Saya as the two kept pushing on each other's arm.

"As my body slowly regenerated, Nathan replayed the news video of what happened with our cousin, which allowed me to figure out how to do it," said Diva with a smile that made Saya even more enraged.

"Dame you!" said Saya as she pushed Diva back to Nathan.

"I see that you did not like that I know that, but I also know that humans know about us now," said Diva.

"What else do you know?" asked Rin.

"I know you have been looking for the Chiropteran Kingdom, which is the reason I'm here," said Diva.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai.

"I'm challenging you to a race to find the kingdom," said Diva before jumping onto Nathan's back and flying away.

"And we'll see who gets the crown first," said Diva.

"I told you that you would jinx us," said Kai as he looked at Saya, even though this was not the time to say it.


	3. Chapter 3: The new journey

"What the hell do you mean Diva's back?!" asked David who was enraged. Everyone had gathered at the bar in order to talk.

"Like we said, she's back and is looking for the kingdom too," said Kai.

"But we have been searching for years and haven't been able to find it," said Joel as he placed a map on a table.

"The only two points we know are where Saya and Diva were found, and where Shairn and I were found," said Rin as he pointed to two red marks on the map, which were miles apart.

"Are we sure there's no other mention in either of the journals?" asked Lulu.

"I'm such an idiot," said Rin as he slapped himself in the forehead. He then ran up the stairs at full speed before coming back with the diary.

"I can't believe I forgot about this," said Rin as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"What is it, Rin?" asked Kaori.

"September 6, 1475, the guards have stumbled upon a mountain range five miles out of our city, it is the biggest mountain range in all our land," said Rin as he read from the diary.

"What's so important about that?" asked Lewis.

"The kingdom is within five miles of the tallest Alaskan mountain," said Rin.

"Which is Mount McKinley, which is located at 63.0690°N, 151.0063°W," said Julia as she looked at a laptop.

"Now our search area is smaller," said Hagi.

"It's still five miles in every direction from that mountain," said David.

"Then it's a good thing you have people who can run faster than a bullet," said Saya as she stood with the other chiropteran.

"And I think I might be able to narrow it down even further," said Rin.

"Really?" asked David.

"September 18, 1475, the water in our inlet has frozen for winter, but the four volcanos that surround us are still smoking, I fear that they could spill fire at any time," said Rin as he read from the diary again.

"Sounds like we need to start with the Cook Inlet," said Julia.

"Sounds like fun," said Mui with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on ice

Three days later, Saya and the others were approaching the five-mile range from Mount McKinley.

"Man, I'm glad I get out of school to help you guys," said Hibiki and Ben's son Jonny, who was only ten years old. He was in a vehicle with his sister Jasmin, and their parents.

"I have to admit, I did miss going on missions," said Saya as she looked out the window of one of their vehicles, which had giant tracks as tires.

"According to the GPS, this is our destination," said David over a radio.

"Alright, then let's get out and start digging," said Rin as the five vehicles stopped. When everyone got out, David called them together.

"First thing we have to do is build camp, then we'll section off the dig site," said David.

"Then let's get to work," said Saya. The chiropteran in the group then started to build a structure out of bricks and concrete. By the time Saya and the others were finished, the sun was setting so they went to sleep in the 7ft x 12ft building that had a generator for small items in a sub-basement that they had created. However, as everyone got ready for bed, they heard a threatening roar from outside.

"What was that?" asked Ben as everyone ran outside, still in snow gear.

"I think it was that!" said Saya as she pointed at a giant creature that looked like a seal. It was standing on the snow just a few yards away from them.

"Is that a seal chiropteran?!" asked Kaori.

"Whatever it is, it's going down," said Rin as he ran toward it with his sword. The creature however, dodged the sword and used its tail to slam Rin away from it.

"How dare you," said Jonny and Jasmin. The two then ran at the creature with their arms transformed, and even managed to stab its fins into the snow.

"Man, that thing was strong," said Rin as he watched the seal turn to stone while walking back to the campsite.

"I think by being brought back to life, it made Diva's chiropteran stronger than they were before," said Saya.

"Whatever the case, we need to get to bed, we start digging tomorrow," said Kai. Everyone then went back inside and got into some sleeping bags that were scatered around the floor to sleep in.


	5. Chapter 5: A tower's tip

The next morning, the sixteen chiropterans broke up into blocks and began to dig up the snow.

"How far down do we have to dig?" asked Lulu.

"The scanner picked something up at fifteen feet deep, but we don't know what it is," said David.

"That's still far down with all of this ice and snow," said Kai.

"Hey Hagi, I heard that you went on a date a while back," said Hibiki who was digging right next to him.

"It did not work out so well," said Hagi as he focused on digging the hole than talking with her.

"What happened?" asked Kanade.

"My left hand got cut by a broken plate, and she noticed it heal," said Hagi.

"So, when she found out that you are a chiropteran she freaked out, some people still can't accept us," said Dena.

"But don't worry, Hagi, I'm sure you'll find someone," said Saya. She then heard a metallic noise as she went to shovel some snow.

"What was that?" asked Kaori.

"I found what looks like the tip of a tower," said Saya. The others then ran over to her and first took notice of the hole she had dug.

"This hole is at least forty feet deep," said David with a stunned expression.

"I did not even realize till now," said Saya as she looked around.

"Whatever, just set the scanner so we can see what's down there," said Kai. Saya then took a small device out of the bag on her back.

"Let's see what we have," said Saya as she placed sensors around the tower and on it. Meanwhile, over on a nearby hillside, Diva and Nathan had been watching.

"I knew they would do all the work for me," said Diva with an evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the frozen castle

After a few more days of digging, the group had finally uncovered the whole castle, which took up more than seventy grids that were measured out at 5x5 feet.

"I can't believe how long this place has been buried here," said Rin as he looked at all the ice.

"Let's find that crown and get out," said Saya as she led the way inside while holding her sword. As the group made their way through the halls of the castle, they noticed how the paintings on the walls had been preserved by the ice.

"Who are all these people?" asked Ben as he looked at a family portrait that had two parents with three sets of twin girls.

"These are all members of the royal family," said Rin.

"What about them?" asked Saya as they came upon the biggest painting, which was of two beautiful women with long black hair.

"Those are our mom's in their human forms, their picture is this big since they were the last royals before the freeze," said Rin.

"They sure were pretty," said Saya as she smiled at the picture which gave her the first image of her mother.

"Yes, they were," said a female voice from down the hall. When everyone turned around, they noticed a woman with long red hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Saya as she held her sword out.

"That will not be necessary, Princess Saya," said the woman as she bowled to her.

"How do you know my name?" asked Saya as she lowered her sword.

"I know it because I have been using the magic of this castle to keep watch over all the chiropteran of the world for thousands of years; oh, and you can call me Clarna," said the woman.

"Alright, Clarna, what do you mean by keeping an eye on the chiropteran of the world?" asked Rin.

"First off, let me take you to the crown, I presume that is why you are here," said Clarna as she turned away from them.


	7. Chapter 7: Clarna's story

As the group followed Clarna, they noticed more wonders of the castle that had been left there from long ago.

"What are these?" asked Julia as she looked at some machines through an opened door.

"Those are our medical equipment, even us chiruptors got sick back in the day," said Clarna.

"Did you just call us chiruptors?" asked Saya.

"That is the original name that our people had, but over time we became Chiropterans," said Clarna.

"Mom's journal never mentioned that," said Rin.

"So Clarna, why did you not leave this castle in so long?" asked Saya.

"Your mom, Queen Sarnai, ordered me to stay here and wait for you to arrive," said Clarna.

"Are you saying that her mom knew she would come here?" asked Kai.

"That is what I'm saying; you see, your mom had a rare ability to see the future by looking into her own blood, while collected in a crystal bowl," said Clarna.

"So, she saw everything that happened up to this moment?" asked Saya.

"She did, that is why she sent several of our kind out into the world, to stay safe," said Clarna.

"But that does not explain how you have lived so long without eating," said David.

"That is thanks to the Stone of Life which is kept in our church, as long as we have it then no one needs to eat while in the safety of the kingdom," said Clarna

"To think something like that exists here," said Julia. The group then entered the throne room of the castle.

"There it is, the Crown of Chiropterans," said Clarna as she pointed at the throne, where a gold crown sat on the throne.

"We finally found it," said Saya.


	8. Chapter 8: A challenge for the crown

"Very well done sister, you found my crown for me," said Diva as she walked in from behind them while clapping.

"And now we're taking it," said Nathan before running to the crown.

"Wait don't!" said Clarna, but Nathan had already reached out toward the crown. However, a sudden blast of electricity sent him flying into a wall.

"What was that?!" asked Josh.

"That was an electric field that keeps the crown safe from those that are not worthy," said Clarna.

"And how do you become worthy of it?" asked Saya.

"By taking a test that will decide which of you is the one to wield it," said Clarna.

"And you'll be taking it now," said Claran as she snapped her fingers, causing a trap door to open under both Saya and Diva.

"Where did that take them?" asked Kai.

"You'll see," said Clarna as she led the way to another room. Meanwhile, Diva and Saya had ended up in a giant underground room.

"Where the hell did that bitch send us?" asked Diva.

"This is the room where you will face the monster," said Clarna as she and the others walked into a room above them.

"What monster?" asked Saya.

"The Ice Crawler," said Clarna. A giant door on the other side of the room then started to kreep open, letting out a giant wolf chiropteran.

"That must be the biggest chiropteran ever," said Saya with a stunned expression.


	9. Chapter 9: Test of heart

As everyone looked at the giant wolf, David took his gun out and pointed it at Clarna's head.

"Get them out of there, now," said David.

"I cannot, the only way out is to pass the test of true heart," said Clarna who had no fear on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Dena.

"You'll know when one of them wins," said Clarna.

"Why has it not attacked us yet?" asked Saya as she looked at the creature with a puzzled expression.

"Who gives a damn, let's kill this bastard so I can then kill you," said Diva as her arms transformed. She then began to attack the creature, but with little damage to it. The wolf then used its right front pawl to send Diva flying into a wall.

"You're still not attacking me, so there must be a reason," said Saya before looking under the wolf.

"What the hell is she doing?!" asked Kai as he noticed Saya putting her sword away and walking over to the wolf.

"Saya, get away from it," said Kaori.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt me, she was only protecting her babies," said Saya as she stopped walking and held her hand out, letting the wolf sniff it.

"Congratulations Saya, you have passed the test," said Clarna with a smile.

"No, that crown will be mine," said Diva as she got to her feet and began to transform.

"This is not good," said Saya as she looked at her now pitch black skinned, blue eyed sister, who had three spikes on her head and armored wings.


	10. Chapter 10: A new reign

"You're done for now," said Diva with an evil chuckle.

"So that's what her transformation looks like, and I thought no chiropteran could be that ugly," said Lewis.

"Yeah, and she shouldn't have done it," said Clarna who now had an evil smile.

"And just why shouldn't I have changed to my true form?" asked Diva as she turned to look at her.

"Because the Ice Crawler is a chiropteran that eats those that show hostility, while in true form," said Clarna. Suddenly, the wolf pounced on Diva before ripping her apart.

"You're first death was better than this one," said Saya as she looked at the blood-stained wall. A few minutes later, Saya and the others walked back into the throne room and noticed Nathan waiting there.

"I take it that the right one passed," said Nathan.

"Something tells me you knew this would happen," said Saya.

"I was your mom's chevalier, and now that I know that the crown's in good hands I can take my leave of this world," said Nathan before he used his arm to cut his head off.

"To think that he was on our side this whole time," said Kai.

"Well, I think it's time to change things around here," said Saya as she walked over to the throne and picked up the crown. When Saya placed the crown on her head, a blastwave of energy shot out, melting the snow and ice around the kingdom, returning the land to lush green fields with blue roses all over. However, the blast did not stop there, it traveled around the world to let everyone chiropteran know that the new queen had taken the throne.


	11. Epilogue

A few years after the Chiropteran Kingdom was restored, a lot has changed with the world, including them being recognized as a part of the human race.

"This is a tough game," said one of Dena's friends who was wearing protective gear down on a field by the castle.

"Well it was originally for Chiropteran, but I figured that a few changes to the rules could make it for humans too," said Dena who also in protective gear.

"Guys, come quick," said Jasmin as she came running over.

"What's wrong, Jasmin?" asked Dena.

"Hagi's wife has gone into labor," said Jasmin. Across the field, Saya and Kai were watching the three run off to see the baby.

"A lot sure has changed since we first met," said Saya.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier," said Kai as he kissed her.

The end


End file.
